


Underneath the Throne Room (New and Improved)

by Qrow_is_Bae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Depression, Doppelganger, Fluff, Kidnapping, King Chara, King Frisk, Language of Flowers, M/M, Male Frisk (Undertale), Male Frisk/Sans - Freeform, Monarchy, Panic Attacks, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrow_is_Bae/pseuds/Qrow_is_Bae
Summary: No one was supposed to be in Iceland. Iceland was dead and had been for 3 years. Yet satellite scans revealed hundreds of unidentified life-forms and one human.Given Iceland as their home, the monsters tried their best to settle in and make the best of what they had. The humans needed someone to take charge of the new population, it had to be someone who understood them, but there was no chance that anyone would allow a monster to have control over any territory on Earth, so the responsibility fell to Frisk.As the leader of Iceland and the representative of monsters, Frisk has to balance the liberating ambitions of his friends and the restrictive fear of humans, while also having to learn how to run a country from the ground up before officially being crowned king at the age of twenty-one.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Vital Information

**_Ok, before we start the prologue, let's get some stuff out of the way. First, this is a remake of the original 'Underneath the Throne Room' Story. It may look that same at first glance, but it does change, and I recognize that I took my creative freedom for granted and gave you information that didn't make sense and then told you to accept it. It's going to be different this time around. However, there is one piece of information that you need to take in; Mt. Ebott is a real mountain in Iceland, there are theories out there that say Mt. Ebott is actually Mt. Kerid. So for the sake of having a real location, Mt.Kerid is hereby named Mt. Ebott._ **

**_I've already mentioned that my story will be more fleshed out this time around and that also means that I've spent time expanding my characters and what they're like. Most necessary information about them will naturally come up in the work at some point, but if you want to know more about my main characters, and maybe find out some fun facts, the link below will take you to the character sheets I've created. I've only done this for my main characters; Frisk Dreemurr, Chara Dreemurr, and Sans._ **

https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vRsHAyBeItI239JgIESnOF38axHh1OCMEgOmbwF-SW5vABmfgQB00cNmExi-L82U8hFeYTfjDM_vCyB/pub ** _  
_**

**_I'm very excited to start this revitalization process and hopefully make a story that-_ **

**_1\. Makes more sense_ **

**_2\. Has better pacing_ **

**_3\. Everyone will enjoy reading_ **

**_4\. I'll enjoy writing_ **

**_In fact, I'm so thrilled by this new development that I spent my own money and commissioned a custom cover for my story!_ **

**_Thank you so much for reading my story, and joining me on this journey, and a special thank you to everyone who has left me comments of encouragement and feedback._ **

**_One last thing before we move on with the story, I will be taking down the old version after I get a few chapters in._ **


	2. Prologue

**Iceland**

After Frisk spent eight surface years in the Underground and spending five years on his final adventure, the human and every last monster stepped out into the warming glow of sunlight. The little blind boy who fell into the top of Mt. Ebott at age eleven now walked out at its base, a nineteen-year-old young man. He knew he would hear the cheering cries of the monsters, and he knew he would feel the chilling Icelandic air flow around him, but for some reason, he also felt the need to open his eyes. When he did, Frisk was shocked to see rich green trees, the vibrant ombre of sunset, and the faces of all his friends. The faces of people he knew and loved but had never truly _seen_. Frisk only knew what his closest friends looked like, despite always keeping his eyes closed, because he could see while he was under the influence of Chara, who forced him to look during every boss fight, but what he saw was red and not his own. Now he could see them as they truly were, through clear, bright eyes that belonged only to him.

"Sans," He whispered to his closest companion, "Look."

"I am looking, kid, it really something, isn't it?" Sans responded in a low tone, but he was still staring at the sky.

"No, not the sky, look at my face." He tried to turn Sans' face towards him, but before he could respond, a different voice burst through the air.

"Oh my! Frisk, Dear, how could you hide these beautiful orbs from me." Mettaton had noticed first and pushed Sans away. "Oh Darling, this is the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my robotic eyes on, other than me, of course!" Frisk would've preferred to have had this conversation with Sans, but seeing as Mettaton was grabbing him and forcing their faces together, he had to ask him.

"What... Color are they?" Frisk knew he wasn't always blind, but he had been since before he could possibly remember what color they were. Or that they had been so beautiful.

"Blinding like the Sun! Glittering like Gold! Rich as honey!" All Frisk could do was try to look down and smile shyly. Ignoring Mettaton's rambling of similes, he was able to hear the six hearts talking to him, and even though they could not speak with words, Frisk knew that they had been the ones that healed him before the drifted off and were finally able to move on from this world into the next.

**New York, NY**

An emergency special meeting was called by the UN's security council as it's members scrambled together in a panic at the discovery of a large number living beings appearing in vacant land seemingly out of nowhere. 

No one was supposed to be in Iceland. Iceland was dead and had been for 3 years. Yet satellite scans revealed hundreds of unidentified life-forms and one human. No one knew how to deal with this type of situation. The five permanents members, China, France, Russia, the United Kingdom, and the United States, quickly drowned out the other ten temporary members, frantically discussing how they should proceed. Many questions arose; Where did this group come from? Where they hostile or friendly? Were they intelligent? But none of them could be answered until a course of action was decided on. And after almost two hours, it was decided that the UK would send several military-grade helicopters among a few other aircraft that would stay unseen and act as back-up while the helicopters attempted communication with the creatures on the ground.


	3. Chapter 1.

Frisk started towards the village that he grew up in as it was the closest settlement to the base of the mountain. He took with him Sans and Toriel, who would be able to communicate with any humans and were probably the least threatening looking. If he had just been going for friendly, he could've chosen Papyrus, but his overly energetic and friendly demeanor would probably be overwhelming for a first encounter. A non-threatening monster could have been Alphys. She also knows a lot about human culture already, but would be too nervous and might steer any possible conversations towards anime. Frisk told everyone else to stay near the mountain and stick together. Frisk didn't want to imagine what might happen if a human came across a hoard of monsters without him as a middle-man.

They didn't get that far before Toriel called out quietly, "Frisk, dear?"

"Yeah, Mom?" The group stopped, and Sans stood to the side, watching them.

"Don't you think it would be best to venture out in the morning? Unlike us monsters, humans have a strict sleep-wake cycle. I'm afraid we might be interrupting their sleep, my child." Toriel sounded concerned but also worried that she was coming across as trying to delay Frisk's mission.

"I see, what do you think, Sans?" Frisk understood where Toriel was coming from but was also eager to introduce monster-kind to the world.

"I wasn't going to say anything, kiddo, but Tori's right. Besides, in all your human books, the scary monsters come out at night, and we're friendly monsters." Sans shrugged his shoulders, casually adding his opinion. 

"You guys are both right. I wasn't thinking," Frisk sighed. He had waited to get to the surface with everyone for five years. What was one more night? "Let's go back."

"I know how important this is to you, my child, I'm sorry to postpone you on your journey." Most of the way back had been silent, broken by this sentence only as they reached the rest of the group.

"It's okay, Mom, like always, you were right." Frisk flashed Toriel a quick smile before turning to address the confused monsters that were staring at him. "We decided that it would be best to head out in the morning, everyone. I'm sorry to make you wait even longer, but nighttime isn't the best time to be greeting humans." He slumped down to sit and rest his back on a tree. "Everyone, just get some sleep tonight, I promise we'll make some progress in the morning."

Some were understandably annoyed by this change of plans, but they all quietly found their own tree or a pile of leaves to rest on. Others cheerfully chatted with each other, perhaps catching up with friends they hadn't seen in a while. Frisk looked around tiredly, smiling at the sight of everyone together. After years of being blind and keeping his eyes closed to the world, having his eyelids feel heavy was a strange sensation, but he couldn't help but close his eyes and relax his muscles against the tree behind him.

Papyrus and Asgore had been making their way to Frisk, to talk about the human world more and how they were going to proceed in the morning, but just as Papyrus was about to call out, Asgore noticed Frisk's slow breaths and told Papyrus to be quiet. "Perhaps this was the best call. Frisk needs his rest, Papyrus, let's leave him be." 

"BUT YOUR MAJESTY, I WANT TO TALK TO MY HUMAN FRIEND." Papyrus pouted and protested but left to sit next to his brother anyway, obviously understanding that sleep was very important to his very important friend.

The air was getting colder by the minute, and Asgore saw Frisk shiver in his sleep. Worried, he pulled off his heavy purple robe and wrapped it around the grown-up child. "How you've grown, small one." The former monster king crouched down in front of the thin figure and stroked his cheek, careful not to wake him, "You've done so much for us already, remember to take care of yourself."

With that, Asgore found himself a place to rest, and the monsters slept, any groups that were staying up to talk as quieted down one by one until the night was silent.

The next morning Frisk woke up with a start, jerking his whole body forward. He dreamed that he was being restrained, and no matter how hard he struggled, he couldn't move his arms or legs. Even once Frisk was awake, it took several moments of useless wrestling before he realized that he was merely tangled in Asgore's robe. After taking a minute to calm himself down and take some deep breaths, he carefully unwrapped the robe, only to find the cold, morning air instantly sending goosebumps over every part of him.

Wrapping the thick cloak back around his slender frame, he sat back down and sighed, trying to remember more details about his dream to no avail. All he could remember being restrained somewhere dark. Frisk shivered, he didn't know if it was due to the cold air or his nightmare, but he decided that sitting wasn't going to help, so he stood up once again and began to walk around. It was still pretty early, but some monsters were already awake, including Toriel, who was quietly reading, and surprisingly the laziest monster Frisk knew, Sans, who walked over to chat.

"You alright there, kiddo?" He questioned, "That looked like one rough wake-up." Frisk found Sans' concern comforting and smiled as he replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sans. Just a bad dream. And stop calling me a kid! I'm legally an adult in the human world." 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sans completely ignored Frisk's demand, earning him an eye roll from the young man.

"No, I don't even remember what it was about anymore."

"Okay."

They stood in silence, that was only slightly awkward, for a minute before Sans spoke up again, "So... When do you think we should head out?"

"We can probably go now, it will take us a little time to get down to the village, and people should be starting to wake up by now." It was a little early, but Frisk couldn't wait anymore. "Can you go tell Mom to start getting ready to go?"

Sans nodded and walked off, then a sleepy voice came from behind Frisk, "May I go as well?" Asgore woke up a moment ago and heard Frisk talking. "I know the original plan was to bring only Toriel and Sans, but..." He didn't finish his sentence.

Frisk thought for a moment, "Sure, but something's been bothering me, and I'll need to get it out of the way if you're going to come along." Asgore nodded and waited for Frisk to continue. "It's about the other six children. I know that lying is bad, but this is really important if we want to avoid another war." Asgore continued to listen quietly, but he got visibly uncomfortable at the mention of the other children. The children he murdered. "If no one asks about the other children, that's the best outcome. Don't bring them up. If you or anyone else gets asked about them, say that they died of illness, or succumbed to the injuries of falling into the Underground, or that they died in an accident because the Underground isn't safe for children." Frisk took a breath of air to add emphasis to his next statement. "Do not say that you killed them."

"I understand." That's all Asgore said in response.

"Dad, I want to reassure you that I forgive you. Yes, what you did was wrong, but I forgive you. I can't say the same for the rest of the human race. Don't just say you understand. I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone the truth about what happened to those other children." 

Asgore responded with a new resolve, "I promise."

"And Mom, the same goes for you. I know you heard what I said." Frisk didn't turn around but spoke to Toriel, who had tried to listen without being found out.

"But, my child." She started, "To lie about something like that is wrong. I also haven't forgiven Asgore."

Frisk now turned around to face the one he called, Mom, "Please, I know you're still upset about what happened, and I know that you hate lying, but we can't risk starting another war." Frisk half sounded like he was asking Toriel adult-to-adult, but it also sounded like a child pleading to their parent.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, Frisk held his determined gaze, but Toriel's slowly broke away as she gave in. "Fine, I promise I won't say anything." Frisk released tension in his body he didn't know he was holding on to and hugged Toriel.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, my child. Now then, I think that we should start walking." 

Frisk led the small group down an old path that looked like no one had walked on in many years. Grass flourished, and roots broke through the ground frequently. The only way to tell that it was ever an established path was the awkward gap in the trees that was about the width of an average hiking path.

After about an hour of walking, they finally made it out of the forest, and Frisk's old village was in sight. Excitement overtook him like he was a little boy again as he ran towards the place he once lived. Toriel and Asgore increased their pace a little until they were only a little behind Frisk, and Sans kept his own slow pace. 

But just as quickly as Frisk had been filled with bubbling energy, he felt completely drained. Now that he was closer, he could clearly see; there were no people cheerfully walking around greeting each other. The fields were overgrown and infested with weeds. The air itself felt empty. Frisk didn't need to knock on any doors to know.

"What's wrong, my child?" Toriel had caught up with the now frozen Frisk and asked him quietly.

"There's no one here." He continued to stare into the distance at the old village homes. "Nobody has been here for a while."


	4. Chapter 2.

"There's no one here." Frisk looked around and felt his heart sink. He had been so excited to visit his old home. He wasn't upset because he had some special attachment to this place, but because this would have been an encounter that would shake the foundation of every history textbook on the planet.

Frisk walked towards the village to make sure, though deep down, he knew that his search for humans would be fruitless.

"Wait, Frisk!" Sans called out, "Something doesn't feel right." Frisk didn't even turn around to answer him.

"Of course, something's wrong. An entire village looks abandoned." He wanted to roll his eyes at Sans but was too focused on running.

"That's not what I meant." Sans teleported right in front of Frisk, who stumbled to a halt, trying not to collide with his friend.

"Holy shi-, Sans!"

"Remember, this is just a village. It could have been abandoned on purpose for any number of reasons." Sans wouldn't look Frisk in the eyes, instead staring off somewhere behind him, "I mean that I think something's heading our way." 

"It must be humans!" Frisk exclaimed. He grabbed Sans' bony shoulders and gave him a beaming smile.

Sans, not actually being able to tell if what was coming was human or not, decided to indulge the sparkly child in front of him. "Yeah, you're probably right, let's wait here." As soon as Sans sat down with Toriel and Asgore, a deep, far-off whirring could be heard. "Hey, Kid, what's that noise?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've heard it before." Toriel and Asgore also exchanged looks of confusion as the small noise steadily grew into loud attention-grabbing rotor chuffing, and three aircraft flew into view. "Oh! Those are helicopters, I've only seen them in the picture books I used to read, so I didn't know what they sounded like."

"REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE!" When the helicopters stopped, almost directly above the group, a low male voice boomed from the direction of the front aircraft, startling all four of them. "ANY BEHAVIOR DEEMED SUSPICIOUS OR HOSTILE BY THE NON-HUMAN ORGANISMS WILL BE MET WITH OPEN FIRE." The two goat monsters were instantly struck with fear, Frisk was filled with determination to make this first meeting go as smoothly as possible, and Sans, while keeping his composure, tried to maneuver in front of the human in case he needed to defend the group.

"Stop, stay behind me." But Frisk held his hand out to the side, blocking his skeleton friend, all while staring up at the aircraft that came to greet them. "Let me handle this, don't do anything, and absolutely do not use any of your powers." Sans wanted to protest, but the certainty and command in Frisk's voice silenced him.

"WE ARE WITH THE ENGLISH MILITARY. WE WILL DROP DOWN A BOX TO YOU WITH A RADIO. ONLY THE HUMAN MALE IS TO APPROACH IT." No sooner had the man said this when a small box was parachuted to the ground, landing about 50 yards in front of the group. "ONCE AGAIN, ONLY THE HUMAN MALE IS ALLOWED TO APPROACH." 

Frisk began his walk, moving with purposeful action. Pushing aside the heavy parachute, Frisk opened the box and picked up the clunky radio, turning on, "Hello."

A voice different than the one that had been ordering around the monster spoke into the radio, "Do you understand English, Sir."

"Yes." Frisk spoke confidently, but gulped, fear trying to present itself.

"State your name." The voice spoke coldly to him, sending a chill down Frisk's spine.

"First name: Frisk. Last name: Dreemur, adoptive."

"Where are you from?"

"Iceland."

"What are those creatures that you came here with?" Frisk knew this would happen, but was still irritated by how this man had referred to his friends.

"Those _creatures_ are my friends, and they're called monsters." Frisk gulped, knowing how bad the word 'monster' would sound to them and scrambled to explain, "But they're nice monsters! They aren't here to hurt anyone. I referred to them as monsters because that's what they call themselves, but they aren't monstrous, I swear!"

The man must've forgotten to turn off his end of radio because Frisk probably wasn't supposed to hear what he said next, and it scared him. "Surround the monsters at the mountain. If any of them do anything suspicious, shoot them." Frisk felt all the blood leave his face, and he started yelling at the radio in fear.

"Wait! Take me with you!" 

"Why should we do that?"

"They might attack you!" Frisk realized how bad that sounded as soon as it left his mouth, and he wanted to slap himself across the face.

"These are unidentified life-forms; if they are aggressive, they will need to be removed."

"Th-that's not what I meant! They're scared! If you go up to them as you did us, then they might attack you out of self-defense!" Frisk was shaking and felt like throwing up. "Please take me with you. If they see I'm with you, they won't do anything! They're friendly by nature and are excited to be on the surface, please don't hurt them!" He waited several agonizing seconds, just hoping that he had convinced these men, and his prayers were miraculously answered.

"The order has been canceled." But just as quickly as the weight had been lifted, a new one emerged with the next sentence. "You will board the aircraft, handcuffed, and the same will be done to your group in separate aircrafts." 

Panic set in while the first helicopter descended, and the other two started to approach the monsters. As soon as the one for Frisk landed, he yelled, "Give them a radio so I can talk to them!"

"And why would I do that?" Frisk was finally able to put voice to face as a huge man stepped out. He was insanely tall, and even though he was covered in equipment, Frisk could tell the man was ripped. His face, that Frisk had to actively look up at, was set into a permanent glare.

Frisk gulped, "They trust me a great deal but probably won't respond well to getting restrained, please just let me tell them it's okay."

The large man grumbled but complied and ordered that a radio be given to the monsters. A new voice came through, "Hey, Frisk, What's going on?" It was Sans.

"Hi, Sans, everything is fine. I'm fine, too. They're going to handcuff you, let them, do whatever they tell you to do. I refuse to lose a friend today." Frisk let out a shaky sigh and continued, trying not to let fear overpower his determination, "They are going to take us back to the group. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

A short 'I will' was heard through the radio before an officer must've taken it back. Frisk, his best friend, and adoptive parents were restrained and boarded onto separate helicopters. Destination set for Mt. Ebott.


End file.
